


「徐陵中心向」泛泛之交

by poorbuggy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, 怪你过分美丽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: 谁能给小狗一个家





	「徐陵中心向」泛泛之交

01.

七月，徐陵在山里拍《困猎》，请出了一天假去城里开生日会。

在此之前，他花费了大几个月，亲自盯新房子装修，还没等躺热他的新炕，就被郝迈扔进大山里拍电影。他也不敢吱声——这趟长假原本就请得非常费事，徐陵先是称自己怀孕了，需要像女演员一样休产假，郝迈一哭二闹三上吊，在公司里嚎丧，祖宗，你放过我吧！等你回来，飞象的破产清算程序走到最后一轮了！徐陵无可奈何，只好拉着他的手，告诉他自己的伤心往事，对温馨小屋的渴望，心中缺失的拼图，一颗眼泪像天上的星顺鼻梁淌下，他轻轻地说，哥，我心里难受呀……这就使得郝迈一溃千里。最终，二人各退一步：在这段时间，他大部分时间自由，只是必须配合《金陵遗事》的预热宣传，偶尔拍半天杂志、录点采访物料等。

《金陵遗事》系一S级耽改剧，此时正在热播。去年，郝迈按他喜好及转型需求，加班加点遍寻民国原耽，整个工作室在尼罗文包里肝肠寸断，涕泪横流，可算弄来个不错的ip，讲商界斗争，战事疑云，两个大厦将倾的家族走向不同的命运......他合作的男演员是罗风。

原本莫向晚塞了叶星进来，但歌舞选秀出身的艺人直接去演耽改剧难免招黑，两相权衡，还是把人设讨喜的男二给了他，男二跟徐陵也有感情戏，比较苦情，容易吸粉。

众所周知，大陆男演员的耽改剧一生只拍一次，一生只有一个夏天。罗风其人，徐陵还算熟悉，普通男的，演技尚可，没什么太多脑子，原本可说是比较花心，在许多事情发生后产生了应激障碍，专心事业。他们如今都跟了郝迈几年，仍旧尿不到一个壶里，交流极少，但名气演技各方面都合适，也就不多挑了。

在耽改剧拍摄过程中，为免发生尴尬，男演员通常会找机会微妙地互亮身份，以示自己是铁直男。他二人由于知根知底，都了解对方那点破篓子事，捏着鼻子互相看看，连这一过程都省了。

纵然如此，他们还是在拍戏期间努力营业，跟对方互换了几件衣服鞋，颇攒了一批嗑鸡。拍摄过半时，金锦文莅临指导，观看样片，嗑得直说“这个好”，片子顺利卖给星言，四处造势，大伙都摆好姿势准备点钱了，未曾想撞上了新规，没法儿播。好容易等上边松一点口，剪掉一些暧昧戏码，再补拍一些工具人女主（陈柯然）的戏份，多方打点，才终于在今年七月过上了夏天。

夏天是假的夏天，寒冬是所有人的寒冬，多好笑，他们已经算是坐在暖气屋子里的人。

02.

房车的窗帘拉开一点，徐陵刚刚睡醒，他首先听见咖啡豆撒进机子里的声音，而后是咖啡机运作的声音。他闭着眼说：Shirley，小点声。

这有点强人所难，因为Shirley显然不知道怎么让咖啡机小点声，徐陵只好又补充：算了，就这样吧。他揉揉眼睛坐起来，看了看时间，七点钟。

“这么早？”

“你忘啦，今天要去城里彩排，”郝迈的声音从车外传过来，渐近，破开了房车的门，化妆师拎着一箱家伙事跟在后面，好大阵仗，“一日之计在于晨，一晨之计在七时。走吧？”

太阳已经升起，徐陵坐到桌前揉眼睛，吃早点时先画个简单的妆，海绵蛋在他脸上弹，他专注地看水杯投出的一片光斑。

去城里有几个小时车程，保姆车上，徐陵把手机夹在掌心，像螺旋丸结印一样搓了搓。这是他等人时常有的动作。

“在等莫向晚回复？”郝迈观察他表情。

徐陵猛地抬头，有些尴尬：“不是。”他确实在想莫向晚的事，但其实在等别人的回复，今天有几个艺人朋友来做助演嘉宾，并且他的初中同学们，在国内的一大半都会过来。

郝迈显然不信，自顾自加了场戏，嘟囔道：“你就那么忘不了她。”

徐陵懒得解释，挑起眉毛，发出一声轻飘飘的“嗯”，又说：“还好吧。”

“什么事儿把你蛊这样，让我学学。”

蛊，指他连拍三个大夜之后看到的一幕景象，像半永久纹眉一样刻在视网膜。生日这一天，他总会不可避免地想起那件事，永远忘不了的睡脸，永远忘不了的生日蛋糕，用巧克力酱歪歪扭扭写上的“仔仔”。困倦，脚踝的疼痛，满溢在胸腔里的爱（那一刻他终于确认这是爱），组成了那天晚上像棉花糖一样柔软的徐陵。到目前为止，如果他死去，人们剖开他的大脑，其中最美好的景象仍然是这一刻。

这是他的秘密，不打算告诉任何人。徐陵随手拉了一个挡箭牌：“少管所吧？原本你想拿捏我的那个事儿。”

徐陵的少管所事件，已然是一个经典的传播学案例，先利用负面舆论的传播速度，让网友口出恶言，事件彻底发酵，再一举翻盘反转，引发更多人的羞愧与反思。后来一有吵架事件，徐陵会被攻击是污点艺人，但总地来说，在当时的情况下，他认为引爆炸弹确实是更优解。

“那是我……”郝迈语塞，张嘴要解释。

徐陵摆摆手：“没事儿，哥，我不是要说什么。我都懂，艺人有点把柄好控制，我要是做经纪人，也会这样。”

郝迈呼噜一下脸，一口气叹进裤裆里，算是坦诚了：“要不是她莫向晚解决了这个，而你身上又没别的黑料，这两年我至于被你气死？”

徐陵笑呵呵地看他，眼睛像某种玻璃珠。

郝迈递给他晾凉一些的咖啡：“喏，消肿。”又想起什么，掏出张纸，“仔仔，今天生日会有十分钟的说话的煽情环节，我大概挑了几个主题，觉得比较好的是这个——你为什么做明星。”

出乎意料，这问题难住了徐陵。他苦苦思索了一番，最初的时候，是稀里糊涂的。在音乐节被星探发掘，他很警惕，以为是骗子，后来寻思自己一贫如洗，除了身体器官也没什么可被骗的。莫向晚过来接洽，看了他的毕业话剧，非要签他不可，奇丽开出的薪资对当时的徐陵来说是很好的选择，并且莫向晚是他喜欢的大姐姐类型，很简单就获取他的信任，直至如今。

“机缘巧合吧。”他简单回答，目光落到窗外掠过的景，“我会想想怎么说的。”

在这方面，他说话一向很过脑子，还情真意切文采斐然，郝迈并不大操心。

徐陵在此刻想到一位朋友，是在做饭综艺认识的爱豆前辈。在节目里闲聊，别人问到这个问题，前辈说：因为我从小就想做明星呀，我去外地搞舞团，到朋友家叨扰，说我想做明星，可不可以宰你这住？朋友觉得这事挺匪夷所思的，那表情就说，老弟，你发烧了？但是人挺好的，也没把我赶出去。

现场的人都笑起来，徐陵在旁边听，发起了呆——那听起来真的像是全心信任这世界的人会做出的事。

除开那些使他惴惴不安的播放数据，拍戏本身其实是纯粹的感觉，他在片场化妆，看书杀时间，喝黑咖啡消水肿，最喜欢围读剧本——单独对剧本环节是很少的，合作的艺人咖位越大，就越忙，几乎不能够安静地凑在一起坐下来。大部分时候，他对Shirley说台词，深情、快乐、狠戾、悲伤，装成一瓢向她泼去，Shirley努力配合接上话，她习惯之后就不再常常脸红了，但技术仍然有限，像一堵吸音的墙。

徐陵的第一个角色是民国剧中主角的茶馆朋友，男四号，热心快肠，给工人们提供很多帮助，他的受伤也导致了男主后期的爆发。这个角色莫向晚带着他跑了好几次才谈下来，他格外珍惜，睡觉都搂着翻到起卷的剧本。那时徐陵与许多人一起配合主演的时间，现在则是别人配合他的时间，除了必要的活动请假，他尽量不给别人添麻烦。

在前几年，徐陵有许多想不明白的事，我把自己送到她手里给她拿捏，只需要她多关注我一点，相比起林湘，她为什么不愿意选择更努力更没风险的人呢？

那段时间他做的一些事，在后来看其实是恋爱脑而且可笑的，但并不后悔。

人说爱得再深的前任，三年后也会归于平静。莫向晚甚至都不是前任，那时候的徐陵，真心一共没有几两秤，除了给粉丝的，其余全部掏给莫向晚。在接受采访被问到定番问题“喜欢什么类型女生”时，他会说，喜欢一个人全凭感觉，对我来说没有固定的风格。实际上他是清楚的，自己喜欢年长的女性，多数人没意识到或并不承认原生家庭对择偶观的影响，徐陵属于非常自知的那类：因为家庭在成长过程中几乎完全缺失，所以我喜欢温柔的大姐姐，希望被溺爱，以后也将如此。

区别在于，他不会再公开说一些危险的话了。这就像看一个剧本，作为局外人来审视故事里的角色，真情实感的爱和真情实感的恨一样可怜。

03.

《金陵遗事》进组三天后拍宣传照，现场改一点布置，所有人坐着休息，有棚景附近居民养的小狗跑来围观，徐陵很招狗喜欢，与狗亲密互动，不知不觉间所有的摄像机对准了他，拍摄一些让人高兴的花絮。小狗不太适应被这些洞口一样的仪器对着，有点害怕，扒拉他一会儿，就一步三回头地走了。

想也知道，他们会给狗加综艺特效，加台词气泡，甚至给狗配音，“哥哥好帅，陪我玩儿嘛”。这些事情真的无聊透顶。徐陵掩不住地有点不耐，周身的气压无意中也变低了，旁边坐着玩盆栽的叶星突然起身，问：“pd，我去拿点喝的，您要什么？”

徐陵经他提醒，恢复了先前的状态。

“让Shirley和你助理一起去，给大家都拿点吧。”他弯着眼睛笑一下，“叶星，不用对我称呼您，太客气了，叫哥就可以。”

陈柯然是一身舞女打扮，这是男女主角第一次相遇的扮相，她手脚细长，高颧骨上打了连接起眼影的腮红，似乎找到了适合自己的妆容风格，显得很机灵。徐陵夸了一句：“你这样很漂亮。”

陈柯然肉眼可见地紧张起来，徐陵在KTV替她解过围，当时他只是不想让气氛尴尬，顺手为之，但她一直记着，心怀感激。

“谢谢徐陵哥，我太高兴了，”她手拿着小电风扇挪过来，分给徐陵一点儿风，有些生涩地开启话题，“徐陵哥，你是很喜欢民国戏的扮相？”

“嗯，民国戏是我的个人喜好，那是一段很特别的时间，适合写乱世中取道的故事。”徐陵不想多说自己，把话题抛过去，“你民国戏好像也拍得多，也不讨厌吧？”

“嗨，我还不是让接什么接什么，尽力演好，别的不多想了。”

“挺好的。”

“其实，”陈柯然拉拉裙摆，“这是我很喜欢的一本小说，所以扮演加戏咖，蛮紧张的。”

徐陵安慰她：“没事儿，现在这个审查制度，这是不得已而为之，观众可以理解，最安全的做法是你表现得像cp粉，人们的敌意就会大大降低了。”

陈柯然点点头，凑近了小声问：“其实剧本里还不太明显，徐陵哥，你看原著了吗，知不知道自己在这剧里演1还是0？”

“当然啦，这个都是在商业评估当中的。”

选择做1还是做0，实际上是角色适配度的问题。但现在演艺圈就是这样，搞一些假男同性恋的时候，大伙儿都争着做0，因为花妈人多又疯，方便提纯。

下午，郝迈过来给手底下三个艺人送吃的，欣慰地看着他们拍照。清风徐来是他从一开始就物色好的cp，如今终于安排上了，即使一眼看上去就塑料得一批，也使他感到通体舒畅，前一阵子熬夜看原耽导致的肩颈疼痛立刻缓解了许多。

“有个事儿我还得交代，”他在徐陵的化妆间给二位开小会，“我在网上看人说，咱国男演员都应该走这条路试试，看谁能爆而谁不能，省得大伙不服气，成天唧唧歪歪。我看这话说得挺对的，咱们都是大姑娘上轿头一回，千万不能卖油腻了，不好收场。”

徐陵露出谴责的目光：“你让我俩换衣服穿，这还不算油腻？”

郝迈嘁道：“换个一两件基本款，算什么，基本操作而已。”

“诶，那咱们能不能用你那个，一连串的套票打招呼方式？”罗风提议，“就是你跟那谁，你俩玩的那个。”

“你说王哥吧？真的不行，”徐陵说，“这涉及版权问题，是我俩一起发明的。”

“咱们这儿正好有空，再设计一个。”郝迈说。

徐陵犹豫一下，婉拒道：“......要么还是下回再看吧，这事有点太亲密了。哥，你看，这不是才刚开始拍么？戏本身最重要，你不能让我俩戏外还得照剧本演，我们就先自由发展一下，过一个月，实在太男科的话你再安排。”

“这个好。”罗风说。

“成吧。”郝迈一脸不信。

徐陵的手机铃声刚巧咚咚响起来，他接了个电话，对面儿说新单曲的制作有点事要跟他商量，于是他立刻打出抱歉的手势，把这对老哥们丢下，出去开电话会议，逃离了现场。他的走姿还残留许多街头风格，轻快地半踮着脚，像打球的高中男生。

拍摄《困猎》时，徐陵在山里断网，微博也是郝迈打理，连剧爆了都不知道，去彩排路上玩手机，才看到微博上血雨腥风。

“清风徐来”粉在和“叶徐很爱你”粉大撕，并引起各家唯粉出警。

清风徐来粉：搞什么啊？你以为自己嗑到了pd和c位 嗑到了养成系 这也就罢了 毕竟阴间什么样的柯基都有 咱们也不是说你嗑这个就下贱 但你要传洗脑包 说徐陵给叶星开绿灯搞到这角色 一次污蔑两个人 你妈今日出殡不冤吧？

叶徐很爱你粉：你们才是吗的绝了 管管你家的鸡 一张嘴就是八十年的老美帝人了 说徐陵为了罗风才出走飞象 大姐 你家给陵子抹黑成恋爱脑忘恩负义 多少人嗑了这个洗脑包 你家同人也全都是这么写的 老姐们 你是想害死他啊？

前面一伙人又反驳：你对我家同人内容倒是清楚得很，是我家深柜？

此事起源于cp粉在花瓣和熊区的口角，随后，罗风唯粉扒出叶星差点抢了罗风这个男主的事，加入战斗，在点操叶星资源咖，并强调不要上升，以免徐陵渔翁得利。战场转移到微博，叶星粉丝这边有个人因cp粉言论上升，嘲讽徐陵是法制咖，其余人在卑微道歉，呼吁别得罪前辈。徐陵粉丝还在撕番位，因为罗风虽然早红几年，但流量已经不及徐陵，《金陵遗事》的播出必然应该是徐陵的一番实绩，不接受并列。

他看得有点头疼，把手机关上了。罗风先不说了，不熟。在Dream Star整个节目里，他跟叶星也没说过几句话，因为他当时有空就去给莫晓晨做便宜姐夫，和其他选手没有太多私下交流，只大概知道叶星也喜欢年长的姐姐，有一点难兄难弟感。

Cp粉嗑的东西，真真假假假假假假假假假假假假假假假假假。但他认为幻觉本身是美好的，这点不容指摘。给人上网解闷也是好事，这个社会，总要有人站出来给大伙上网解闷，这也是艺人的工作。

剧本身能够获得好评就可以了。对于想做的事，徐陵的想法也很清晰，他不是演戏特别有天赋的人，但有一些底线，《云襄传》的失败让他非常痛苦懊丧，由于林湘已经不会再回来，路演和宣传场次比较少，也是他一个人去。他不知道如何表达缅怀，因为他没有太多缅怀。

——在拍金陵遗事时，曾有一场亲密的戏码，徐陵演得非常僵硬，罗风表示理解，对他说：你就把我当女的吧，虽说咱们这关系中是你当女的，但是你懂我意思吧？你可以把我当女的。

这场戏从清晨ng到日暮，费了老鼻子劲拍完，罗风好奇地问他，不是，徐陵，你是真的没谈过恋爱啊？他倒并非想嘲笑，但肢体语言透出一种真挚的“不会吧”，使徐陵有点不快，扁了扁嘴。

徐陵本人没有什么恋爱心得，观看别人恋爱倒是有些心得，比如说，人恋爱的时候智商真的不行，一定要记得少在社交网络说恋爱小甜事，少发一些无聊的聊天记录截图，否则在别人看来你就突然变成了一个惊人的傻逼而且将来你自己也会追悔莫及。艺人还得多加一条：不要留下任何照片。

见他默认，且神情萧索，罗风又安慰道：“其实也挺好的，我倒宁愿没谈过。”

徐陵看他一眼，他此刻愁云惨雾的样貌是剧中人设（抽大烟了），但罗风本人近两年的状态也大差不离。

“关于这件事，我一直有些想法，不知道会不会僭越。”他说。

罗风反应一会，才懂了他要说什么，点点头，示意他可以继续，他才斟酌着开口：“其实有种说法，是讲我们身体里的每一个原子都来自一颗爆炸了的恒星，这说明，人的一切皆是星尘。你曾经真的爱她，也真的恨她，对吧？那就不要改变，不要忘记这种感觉，只要有人还在爱她和恨她，发生过的一切就是有意义的。这样做虽然没有用，但是你的心可能会懂。”

“我会试试。”罗风不知所云，礼貌地拍拍他肩膀，“谢了兄弟。”

迄今为止，有两个重要的人离开了徐陵的生命。爸爸当着他的面从高楼坠下，秦川在澳洲的死讯是从新闻上看到的，他们的死因归根结底是善良。这些事情让他多少有改变，他变得坦诚、随遇而安，尽力地去过每一天，比起从前，更想要留下作品。

徐陵自己，从前对林湘常是一种怜悯和看戏的态度。相比其他人，林湘对他还算和善，只是脑子不好，他们不咸不淡地做了几年一哥一姐，林湘选择永远停留在二十七岁。今年他也二十七岁了，仍然作为一捧聚起来的星尘，徘徊在这天地之间。

04.

前两年，《云襄传》播出后算是扑了街，只是人们对逝者口下留德，没有过多的讨论。此后的每一次，徐陵都用最笨的方法，让角色住进身体里。他不认为自己是控制狂，只是想在质量上能够把关。

在对演戏有疑虑时，他会去找宋谦，《绅士时代》一事俨然让徐陵的形象成为一位英俊的江湖侠士，宋谦觉得欠他老大的人情，自然是万分欣赏，倾囊相授，甚至写了一个给徐陵量身定做的话剧，等他的档期。

“保持纯净很重要，一个纯净的人，能够成为角色的容器，或者换个说法，如果你是水，就可以成为任何形状。”宋谦说，“我看了你所有的作品，可以感受到，你是合二为一的演法，这种方法除了要担心你的精神状况之外没有什么毛病。你的身体里会装越来越多的人，你会成为他们。”

“你怎么想起看我所有的作品了？”

“是因为乐乐总在看，”宋谦咳嗽一声，“......说正事。”

“别担心，我能把握。”

徐陵嘴上逞能，心里思考自己是不是真能把握，我把握什么了？很多人出不了戏，这个行业常有人无声无息地疯了，只是大家不知道，我的精神状况真的就好吗？

“现在重点是，”宋谦又说，“你需要找到一些放松的状态，你做事表演都太认真了。”

徐陵笑了：“谦哥，你说我呐。”

“我也认真，大家都认真，那不一样。”

乐乐抱着唐诗三百首从房间度步而出，见到徐陵，表情从震撼过渡至大喜过望，扑上来紧紧搂住他的胳膊：“爸！徐陵哥哥来了你怎么不叫我？”又想起一事，十万火急，话赶话地说，“对了，徐陵哥哥，我想学街舞可是爸爸不让，你快帮我劝劝他。”

徐陵（第无数次）温和地纠正：“叫我徐陵叔叔。”又老气横秋地对宋谦说，“孩子喜欢就让他学吧，街舞也是一种运动，对身体好。”

他开口非常有用，宋谦只能答应。

前阵儿有一回，即是他的产假期间，徐陵去宋谦家找乐乐，与莫北一起出来，被狗仔拍到，此事没什么爆点，甚至照片拍得还挺好嗑。狗仔一时不知道怎么发，但徐陵很久没出现了，热度非蹭不可，就干脆一气乱写，说当初帮徐陵打解约官司的莫律师与他从一处温馨小屋出来，俩人还拎着菜，疑似同居。

该消息上了五分钟热搜，清源和飞象立刻将其按了下去，粉丝也当个玩笑开了，唯有徐陵本人成为世界上最尴尬的人。事实上，没有人知道，从初次见面开始，他就对莫北有很多细小的注视与观察，但最深入的交流也止于解约官司的谈话。

那时候的莫北刚回国不久，对畸形的网上舆论规则一无所知，把一切往乐观处想。在LSM事务所外，他们对坐喝咖啡，莫北说，人好会被忽视和欺负，这是社会的规则，娱乐圈更加严重，我以前完全不懂，现在有点懂了。

徐陵直着脖子，像一棵常青的小树。“哥，误会了，我不是什么好人。”

“抱歉，我中文不太好，我是说，你比较乖。”

徐陵自嘲地笑：“我也不乖，我乖的话来找你打官司？”

“你刚才说，自己天赋平平，会成为流星，我认为事实并非如此。”莫北慢吞吞地说，“如果你觉得粉丝的吹捧有失偏颇，总可以听听我说的吧？”

“请说。”

“我看过你演的戏，最近电视上播的那一部，我认为你并非没有演戏天赋，或许我不是专业人士，但我是一个观影域还算比较广的观众，你很好，你可以更自信的。”他看到徐陵的表情，意识到自己可能又爹了起来，于是草草结束这一部分，“——我知道，对现在的你来说这不是重点。所以，这是我的决定，我会接受你的委托，除了律所方面的薪金，我要求你给我支付的报酬是，以后，你要做大明星，不要让她失望。”

这个要求使徐陵很意外。艺人解约后变得更红，前经纪人真的会有多高兴吗？徐陵不知道他是真的了解莫向晚才这么说，还是仅仅脑回路天真烂漫。

但他只是把最后一口咖啡喝干，轻声说：“我会的，谢谢哥。”

到后来，有时候拍大夜，他抬头看星空，也会有一种冲动，想开着房车离开这里，像蜗牛背着自己的壳去长途旅行。莫北的声音很温和，语速慢，带着在国外被蒸发的水汽，“你要做大明星”，他告诉自己，不要忘记这种感觉。

05.

徐陵从会场的厕所窗户望了望外面，他的灯牌、手幅和周边发箍握在每个人手中，人群浩浩荡荡地挤在会场附近，他打电话给Shirley：“你去一趟，把她们先带进来吧，外面热，人太挤了也不安全……等一等，准备的小袋子礼物放到座位上了吗？好，现在还有时间，再多订一些果茶，分冰的和常温的。”

他挂电话，经过满走廊的花篮，回到化妆间。

徐陵很喜欢的那位姓王的前辈刚刚结束彩排，埋头在一堆化妆品中，点着手机录歌，在Garage band页面按钢琴和弦，摇头晃脑地写一些什么。据他说，每天都要挤出时间写一段，如此才可以从众多沙子里淘出能够使用的来。或许现场试音让他有了什么灵感，拽过一张纸就开始工作。

这是他曾见过的简单而且投入的状态，徐陵待在旁边安静地看。直到五分钟后，前辈才抬起头看见了他。

“寿星，发呆呢，一会儿的讲话准备好了没？”

“嗯，我对你练练？”

前辈点头：“可以呀，是什么主题的？”

“爱。”

徐陵清清嗓子，换上温和的声线与深情的目光，拿了一支散粉刷充当话筒。

“......我真正开始懂得这一行，是因为我意识到，自己非常喜欢被人爱着。我的毕业舞台是一部公益剧，讲唱歌跳舞的高中生故事，特别的是，和聋人女演员搭档，我们想传达的东西是，即使看不见听不见，也可以唱歌和跳舞。在当时，我学了一些手语，大多数都是表达感谢和爱的。那是我第一次看到台下的观众，他们专注，欣赏，感动......剧场的情绪是活物在呼吸，我体会到一种被充满的感觉，像饱胀的气球。也是这场戏让我被注意，获得了签约的机会。后来，原因就变得多种多样了，我喜欢演戏，想演好戏，在音乐方面，想要我的歌里有更好的和弦声......但在这所有的旅途中，爱永远是最重要的东西，是爱支撑我走了这么长的路，谢谢你们。”

他放下散粉刷，无声地比出两个拇指，往下点头似的按了按，“谢谢”。

前辈眼眶湿润，鼓掌道：“说得好好啊！”

“其实还有的话不能说。”

“什么话？”

“这么说很自私吧，我希望粉丝只爱我一个人，我想要独一无二的爱。”徐陵眨眨眼，“但不是要毒唯的意思，你懂吗？只是因为那样的爱让我感到很幸福。”

前辈看着他，觉得他像一只小狗。

“我有时候在片场翻剧本，”徐陵说，“会想，倒不如做一个角色更幸福呢。”

“怎么说？”

“你看啊，”他打着手势辅助表达，“对于演员来说，每个角色都是独一无二的。演我的人，这段时间每天都在思考我，他温柔地注视着我的灵魂，对吧？”

前辈笑起来：“那他得是一个认真的演员才会每天想你了，如果他不是，那不就随便演演？说不定台词都是鼠来宝。”

徐陵若有所思，似乎对这个议题发生了极大的兴趣。

“假如我演你呢？”

“我？”

“对，你是工作狂，我呢，就比较喜欢打游戏了；你恐高，但是我喜欢高处，因为高处让人感到很着迷，会有跳下去的冲动；你......”

你是幸福的小孩，最擅长给出平缓的、大海一样的爱意，与我相反。

“不好意思，打断一下，”场务过来招呼：“徐陵老师，到您的pa了，这边灯光音乐已经就位。”闲聊时间过去，他要上台最后一次彩排，确定整个流程的位置，最好的效果，把准备好的真心切片，读给爱他的人。

他站起来，前辈叫住了他，而后握拳在胸口，往下弯了弯，很标准的手语，“加油”。

晚上七点，徐陵顺利地开唱第一首歌，台下的熟面孔相当多。

“你觉得徐陵怎么样？”莫北问。

莫向晚斜睨他一眼：“你在给我挖坑？”

“不是，”莫北看着台上，“因为嫉妒，我从没夸过他，不过比起你、郝迈或者粉丝，显然我更能从一个人的角度来看他。”

莫向晚不置可否，让他继续说下去。

“有一次，我跟徐陵一起从乐乐家里出去，短短一条路，他先是停在路边，目送一个眼睛看不见的老奶奶过马路，然后在一条没有红绿灯的人行道护着一个小女孩，最后拍摄了在公园附近散步的麻雀，怕惊扰它们，跟我挥挥手再见，走了另一条路出去。所以你说他会红很久，我很同意，manner和善良并不无聊，它们是艺人不可忽视的部分。”

“你的观点倒很多。”莫向晚说。

她看着台上，只是想，星星亮起来确实是很好看的。

后半夜突降大雨，像天漏了一样下。

徐陵回到上海的住处，洗完澡，满浴室的蒸汽，扯了张洁面巾把镜子擦了，他看到自己的脸和身体一抹一抹显露出来，他有被水洗得发亮的皮肤和眼睛。

上微博一看，他今天的生日博已经被抡到一百万转。爱是可以被数据化的吗？他不喜欢这规则，认为这件事在浪费自己粉丝宝贵的时间。或许也没人喜欢攀比数据给平台送钱，但他们在此生活。清源的含义是“清澈的源头”，他仍然梦想，或许有一天，规则能被人们合力打破。

徐陵看过无数次《爱在黎明破晓前》，男女主角相遇，一起下火车，他们在维也纳的电车上玩真心话游戏，杰西问，什么东西让你生气？赛琳娜说很多，比如，我讨厌媒体想要操控我们的思想。杰西问，媒体？她回答：是的，手法很微妙，但那是一种新型的法西斯。

新型法西斯，即是经纪人做的事。微博上的风浪已经肉眼可见地告一段落了，为此他给郝迈发了一条微信表达感谢，哥今天辛苦了，晚安。郝迈回复：仔仔，我跟那边说好了，明天赶下午拍摄，你多睡会，十点起吧。

睡前他又打开盖房子游戏，在地里收玉米和棉花放进仓库里，这是他长久以来养成的习惯，他一边收，一边思考晚上的一些疑点。

散场之后，前辈握着他的手说：“徐陵，如果不能找到自己的幸福，就去寻找平静，一直做自己喜欢的事吧。”他手腕上叮啷挂了一百样饰品，没戴表，就顺着他们交握的手看看徐陵腕上的时间，像要赶十二点的南瓜马车似的。徐陵感到奇怪，前辈一向是礼貌且说话真诚的，为什么会突然说别人“不能找到自己的幸福”呢。

前辈松开他，又挥了挥手：“再见，徐陵。”

“下次见。”徐陵说。但此刻躺在自己柔软的床上，他意识飘远，回想起来，总有模糊的感觉：他们很难再见面了。

《困猎》是一部呼吁野生动物保护的片子，“困猎”顾名思义是“圈养捕猎”，将饲养的动物放入没有多少遮蔽的围困圈内，供富人打猎取乐。是从南非传到中国大陆山区的残酷游戏。

电影的拍摄过程非常压抑，且有一定危险性。徐陵饰演一个MB，被有钱人搂着参加一次困猎，他被男人握着手背，按在狙上开枪，动物濒死的眼神让他浑身发冷，痛苦不堪地闭起眼睛。这天夜晚，他潜入围猎基地的饲养场，隔着笼子，一只年迈的狮子用湿热的鼻子拱了拱他的手心。思及来这里玩的都是达官贵人，有一百种方式逃脱法律的惩罚，一个计划在他的心中成型……

这个角色的某些细节一直让他想到前辈，在白天的对话后，徐陵暗自决定，要参考他的性格来充实这个角色，表达出那种强烈的非一体感、张力......倦意终于涌上来，他不再多想了。

我们梦里见，故事里见。

Fin.

2020/07


End file.
